Second chances
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: what would have happened if Martha had told the Doctor about the watch instead of mentioning it to Professor Yana first?
1. Chapter 1

Quetza: Hello again! This story happens during the 3rd season episode Utopia, what would have happened if Martha had told the Doctor about the watch instead of mentioning to Professor Yana?

Skan: Hope you like it make sure to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha frozen staring shocked at the watch in Professor Yana's hand,it was the same as the Doctors! She opened her mouth to ask him about it when she paused something gave her the feeling that mentioning the watch to Yana before telling the Doctor would be a very bad idea. She quietly left the room and went to the intercom and quickly set in to call to the one by the power station the Doctor and Jack were working on.

"Doctor???"

"Yes? anything wrong?" Said the Doctor she chewed her lip for a moments before adopting a falsely cheerful tone in case anyone else was listening.

"Ya i just found out something i thought you might want to know about Doctor.

"Well what?" He said sounding impatient.

"Well i just noticed that Professor Yana had a rather unusual pocket watch Doctor it looks just like the one you got before!" She said cheerfully ,there was dead silence on the other end for almost a minute before the Doctor answered.

"Really? You sure its the same kind?" He said in a mildly curious tone picking up on why she had spoken the way she had.

"Almost certain Doctor, not to many of those floating around."

"Riiighht......... well don't bother him about it martha ill talk to him about it later now i need to get back to help Jack with the power core before he blows something up ok?"

"Right Doctor i understand talk to you later!" She said before canceling the connection. So the Doctor thought Yana might be dangerous right no problem then she thought and made her way back to the control room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor stared silently at the com for several moments taking in the implications of what Martha had just told him. This along with the drumming Yana had complained off gave it away. It figured really of all the people to survive it would be the Master.

The Doctor sighed and turned back to Jack who was standing by the door having just finished with the power systems.

"What was the about Doctor?" He asked as the Doctor opened the door for Jack.

"A rather large problem that if not dealt with will come back to haunt us." Said the Doctor darkly Jack frowned concerned.

"Hm just how serious are we talking here?"

"Another Time Lord Jack." He said sourly Jack frowned at him confused.

"But that a good thing isant it Doctor?" He said.

"Not if its who i think it is." Said the Doctor grimly, now Jack was worried the last time he'd seen the Doctor with that look on his face they'd been facing down a fleet of Daleks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor smiled as the massive ship lifted free of the planet on its way to Utopia before turning his attention to Jack who had managed to steal the watch from Yana a few minutes before. Jack nodded and handed it to him the Doctor frowned at the watch turning over in his hand listening to the faint telepathic voice echoing from it. No doubt about it, it was the Master, the Doctor sent Jack a rather resigned looked telling him and Martha both that it was indeed who he thought it was and that this wasn't a good thing.

"Professor Yana?" Said the Doctor to the aging scientist who was monitoring the ship as long as he could.

"Yes? What is it Doctor?" He said brightly the Doctor sighed.

"I believe we have something to talk about Yana." He Said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quetza: so what do you think? this has been kicking around my head for a while it will be a multi-chapter story.

Skan: Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Quetza: Well here's chapter two and the Master still looks like Yana right now to get rid of any confusion on that.

Skan: review!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Yana?" Said the Doctor to the aging scientist who was monitoring the ship as long as he could.

"Yes? What is it Doctor?" He said brightly the Doctor sighed.

"I believe we have something to talk about Yana." He Said warily and glanced behind Yana at his companions, Martha had moved next to Jack who had quietly drawn his gun.

"Yes? What wrong Doctor?" Said Yana the Doctor sighed and puled the watch back out off his pocket along with two thick metal bracelets.

"Yana could you put this on please? Its very important." Said the Doctor calmly, Yana gave him a puzzled look before taking it.

"All right i suppose Doctor." He said and put it on, it abruptly shrank making it impossible to get off Yana frowned at it and looked back at the Doctor. "What this about Doctor?" He asked concerned the Doctor grimaced and glanced at the corresponding bracelet he'd put on himself.

"Yana im sorry to have to tell you this but your not who you think you are." Said the Doctor slowly frowning at him Yana looked confused.

"What do you mean Doctor?" He said the Doctor held up his watch the Professor blinked surprised. "How did you get my watch do Doctor?"

"Jack stole it because we had a suspicion that it was not a normal watch, and we were right Yana."

"Its not? Well what is it then?"

"Its called a Chameleon Arch Yana and my specie use them to hide, it removes a persons personality and replaces it changing the DNA in the process completely hiding the person in questions existence."

"Really? But what dose that have to do with me?" Said Yana the Doctor smiled grimily at him.

"Because Yana this belongs to you." He said nodding to the watch Yana looked shocked.

"But.....hows that possible would'nt i know?"

"No you would'nt that's the whole idea of the Chameleon Arch Yana, even you don't know who you are so you could'nt give your self away,the perfect disguise." He said Yana looked thoughtful now and glanced at the metal bracelet again.

"And this?" He said pointing to it the Doctor shrugged.

"Safety precaution Yana if your who i think you are." He said and tossed the watch back to him. Yana caught it reflexively and stared at it almost hypnotized for several seconds before snapping the lid open. The bright gold light seeped out immediately and was absorbed into him. Yana collapsed to the floor the Doctor knelt down by him immediately looking concerned,several seconds passed before Yana's eyes snapped opened again. He blinked looking disoriented for a moment before focusing on the Doctor who just raised an eye brow at him the Master snorted annoyed.

"Figures you'd find me Theta." he said sarcastically "Help me up would you?" The Doctor stood up and reached back down grabbed the Masters arm and pulled him back to his feet.

"Theta?" asked Jack curiously the Doctor glanced at him.

"Its my real name Jack and no you may not use it." Jack shrugged.

"So he who you thought he was?" He asked the Doctor glanced back at the Master who was frowning at something.

"Yup." He said.

"Doctor?" Said the Master sounding faintly consider

"What?"

"Why cant i hear the others? Even this far away i still should!" He said flatly the Doctor looked at him sadly.

"There all gone." He said finally the Master blinked nonplussed.

"Gone?" He said sounding puzzled. "What do you mean gone?"

"While you where out here playing scientist Master, there was a war everyone was recalled even the civilians we were fighting the Daleks...... we lost, i thought i was the only one who got away but it seems you did as well."

"WHAT!!??!?!?!" Hissed the Master looked shocked the Doctor looked at him sadly and nodded. "No one? Only us? Bloody hell...are you sure?." Muttered the Master

"Yes i am,lets get out of here,we can discuss this further on the Tardis." Said the Doctor suddenly,The Master looked at him oddly.

"You trust me to be on your precious ship Doctor?"

"Of course not Master,that's what that bracelet is for." He said dryly smirking the Master blinked and scowled at him.

"You? Actually planing ahead? That's a first Doctor." He said sarcastically the Doctor shrugged and walked back to were the Tardis was in the middle of the room. The Master frowned at him looking puzzled as he went before looking over at Jack and Martha. "What the hells wrong with him?" He asked worriedly

"Unlike you Master he's been through a war and that always changes someone no matter who they are." Said jack flatly before he and Martha followed the Doctor to the Tardis. The Master blinked looking surprised before smiling. It wasn't one of his usual smirks either but a real smile.

"Looks like little Theta finally grew up................... about bloody time too only took him 900 years." He muttered amused before entering the Tardis as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quetza: So what'cha think? I haven't had him regenerate yet because the Master Yana seems a bit more sane to me Simm Master though he will be regenerating maybe next chapter or the one after that.

Skan: Please note that the Master wont be evil in this story he will be slightly crazy with a love of general mayhem though :-)

REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
